


Attack of the 50-ft Micheal

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Another idea i needed to get out of my head, Gen, Giant Growth, Giants, Height Growth, Size Growth, What Was I Thinking?, finally getting this idea out of my head, it was for the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When Micheal drinks a concotion made by the judge, he grows 50 feet tall, now the others must make an antidote for him...but with many challenges on the way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Giant Problem Begins

Judge Hydrogen, AKA Gen, was creating something, it was tealish-green liquid in a thin flask, Gen grabbed the flask and closed it.

"Finally, about time this concoction is finished, i wanted to be a giant for once so this potion might make me grow" Gen said. Gen then chuckled as she placed the flask on the edge of her desk, she daydreamed of how it will feel to be gigantic.

"Heh, all those humans would cower and bow before me, Man, that would be awesome!" Gen beamed. Gen, suddenly, accidently knocked the flask over, the flask fell down towards the neighborhood, Gen gasped, she then screamed in frustration, Meanwhile, Micheal walked around the neighborhood, he sighed.

"Just another day in the neighborhood, nothing is going strange so far" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the flask fell and landed in Micheal''s hand, Micheal looked at the flash, the liquid bubbling inside it.

"Huh, i heard of one of these, these mixtures can cause insane changes....i'll drink it" He exclaimed. Micheal drank the concoction, he nodded as he looked at the flask, which has the liquid quarter empty, he then looked at himself: nothing happened.

"Huh, nothing changed, guess i was foolish, this does taste good though" Micheal exclaimed. Micheal then saw the gang walking towards him.

"Hey, Micheal, how you doing? What's that?" Janet asked. 

"Oh, guys, the peculiarist thing happened, i found this flask and i drank it, i feel fine" Micheal answered.

"Micheal, you can't just drink stuff you find, it might dangerous" Chidi added.

"Right now, i feel perfectly good" Micheal exclaimed. Suddenly, Micheal's stomach gurgled loudly, Micheal groaned as he clutched it.

"Wait, something's happening, and it's not sitting well" Micheal groaned. Micheal leaned back as he rubbed his grumbling belly, he then looked down and his eyes widened: his shoes were starting to tear.

"Uh...guys...there's something going on" Micheal exclaimed

"Speak for yourself, look!" Janet replied as she got out a mirror. Micheal looked at his reflection, he gasped at what he saw: he was growing in height!

"Guys, what's going on?!" Micheal exclaimed.

"You're growing, how is it possible?!" Janet exclaimed.

"It's that concoction that's doing it!" Chidi exclaimed. Micheal continued growing, everyone looking in shocking amaze, Eventually, Micheal stopped at 50 feet tall, Micheal looked at himself: He was gigantic!

"Woah...Mother of God!" Micheal exclaimed. 

"I can't believe this, you're enormous!" Tahani exclaimed.

"I would pay 4 dollars if you put me in your pocket, this is so cool, dawg!" Jason beamed, excitedly.

"But-I-I-uh-what?!" Eleanor stuttered.

"I definetly need a new suit" Micheal exclaimed as he looked at his tattered sleeves.

"Wait, i saw this in a movie before, it when a woman grows into gigantic size, it think that's happening right now" Chidi exclaimed.

"At this point i'm not surprised, this had happened alot" Tahani added.

"Enough of that, Micheal, we need to find a way to turn you back to normal, just be careful for now" Eleanor yelled.

"Ok, i will" Micheal replied. Micheal took a step, the ground shook as the step caused an earthquake, Everyone fell down, Micheal yelped.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Ok...this may be harder than we thought" Tahani exclaimed.

"I need to find a way to do my architect work...it's going to be difficult" Micheal said.

"Don't worry, Micheal, i will try to complete the work for you" Janet replied.

"Thank you, Janet" He replied.

"Ok, Micheal...let's get to the judge, maybe she'll got something to make you turn back to normal" Eleanor said. Micheal nodded as he grabbed the four humans and Janet and put them in his suit pocket, he then walked to where the judge was.


	2. Cons to being 50 feet tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While creating the antidote to Micheal's growth, things get a little heptic

Meanwhile, Judge Gen was searching for the concotion bottle everywhere around the neighborhood.

"These four humans better have my bottle or it's gonna be a bad day" Gen exclaimed. Suddenly, she felt footstep-like quakes, she then looked up with her jaw dropped,  
Micheal walked towards her.

"Dear God! What happened to you?!" Gen exclaimed.

"Well your friend had found this concotion and decided to drink it, and then this giant predicament happened" Chidi explained.

"Good...Just Good, i leave my concoction here and this is what happens, a gigantic demon" Gen sighed.

"Anyways, you got anything to shrink him back to size?" Eleanor asked.

"Since i was the one that made that concotion, the one i was supposed to use, i have a recipe for an antidote, you can follow me" Gen replied. 

"Ok, Micheal, stay with Tahani and Jason, i'll go with Janet and Chidi to get the antidote" Eleanor said.

"Alright, do it ASAP" Micheal replied. Eleanor nodded, she then walked with Chidi and Janet to make the antidote for this gigantic situation.  
===========================  
Eleanor, Chidi, and Janet finished with the antidote, Janet then dropped a bit of the growth concoction into the antidote. 

"There, that shout counteract it, just to make sure Micheal doesn't go into mouse size, even though that would be adorable" She explained.

"Good, now let's just hope for the best" Chidi replied. The three then walked back towards the neighborhood, Meanwhile, Micheal was trying to do his architect work, it was hard due to his gigantic size but he had Tahani and Jason to help.

"Man, this work is hard in this giant form" Micheal exclaimed.

"Not to worry, Micheal, those three will have the antidote up in a jiffy" Tahani exclaimed. Then, Shawn entered into the scene, unknown about what happened to Micheal.

"Micheal, what are you doing n-" He started. Shawn then looked up in shock, he saw how gigantic his demon ex-follower was.

"How did you get this big?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Well, i had a bit of a growth serum" Micheal replied.

"How can you be bigger than me?!" Shawn shouted.

"Now, now, these effects are only temporary, the other three are creating an antidote" Tahani reassured.

"Oh there won't be an antidote, not what i'm going to do when i get back!" Shawn exclaimed. Shawn then ran from the three, Micheal tried to follow him.

"Shawn, wait!" He exclaimed. Micheal then tripped over a building, he yelped as he crashed into other buildings, destroying them, Micheal groaned as he got up, he then  
gasped at the destroyed buildings, Tahani and Jason went to them,

"You ok, Mike?" Jason asked.

"My...my designs...i destroyed them...I CAN'T DO THIS!" Micheal exclaimed in tears. Micheal then ran as far as he can, Tahani and Jason tried to follow him but they couldn't catch up with them, Then, Eleanor, Chidi, and Janet went towards the scene with the antidote.

"Whoa! what happened here? and where's Micheal?" Eleanor exclaimed, looking at the scene.

"You're gentle giant got a bit upset" Tahani answered.

"Oh boy, let's go after him" Eleanor sighed. Everyone nodded as they walked to ran Micheal ran off to.


	3. The part where two giant demons fight (I didn't have any ideas for titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things starts to tone down a bit, another big event happens

Gen sighed as she sat down in her seat, glad that a part of this nightmare is over, Shawn then busted into her office, startling her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gen exclaimed.

"I want to know how Micheal grew into a gigantic man" Shawn answered.

"He drank a concoction i made but there is no big deal about that" Gen answered.

"First, one of my demons is a giant man and second, where's the fomula?!" Shawn shouted.

"Geez, you need to lower your tone" Gen said. Shawn ignored her and searched around her office, he then found the recipe and made the concotion.

"I'm warning you, these results will be haywire" Gen warned.

"It will be haywire but it will be worth it once i take down the giant i called Micheal" Shawn replied. Shawn then guzzled down the liquid inside the flask, he then looked at   
himself in disappointment.

"Really...if this is a growth concoction then why aren't i-" Shawn started. Suddenly, a loud gurgle emitted from the demon's stomach, Shawn moaned as he placed a hand on it.

"Oh, there it is, there it is....this growth serum isn't agreeing with me" he groaned. Suddenly Shawn started growing as his sleeves started to rip due to his growing size.

"Yes, YES! It's happening!" Shawn shouted. Gen looked up as Shawn grew bigger, crashing through her roof.  
=========================================

Meanwhile, Micheal was at a far place at the end of the neighborhood, he was crying as his tears fell on the ground, making a few big splashes due to their size.

"Micheal" Eleanor's voice exclaimed. Micheal then saw the others approaching him, he turned his head away, Eleanor walked slowly towards him.

"Stay away from me" Micheal said.

"Micheal, why do you need to say that?" Eleanor asked.

"I've destoryed a part of my neighborhood...i can't imagine if i hurt people with this size...it's best for you the stay away from me" Micheal cried. Micheal then started to cry again, Eleanor went towards him, she rubbed his arm, Micheal stopped crying and looked at Eleanor.

"Micheal, even though you're a 50 ft man, whose demon form is probably a 16,000 foot fire squid right now, that doesn't make you hostile" Eleanor reassured.

"Yeah, and you gave us quite a view when you walked us towards the judge" Tahani exclaimed.

"It was monumentally dope, dawg!" Jason beamed.

"And this will all be over once you get the antidote" Janet added. Micheal then lowered his hand to Eleanor, Eleanor went on it and was lifted up to Micheal's face.

"You really mean all those things?" Micheal asked. Eleanor nodded, answering to Micheal's question.

"You know it, big guy" She replied.

Micheal then smiled and puts Eleanor against his face, as in hugging her, Eleanor was taken aback from this, but she hugged her giant friend's face in return, Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted the moment.

"MICHEAAAAAL!" It rang. Suddenly, Everyone felt the footstep quake again, they looked up and their jaws dropped as what they saw: Shawn was as big as Micheal.

"Now i'm as big as you are, but there can be only one giant" Shawn exclaimed. Micheal looked at Shawn, he then looked at the others, he puts Eleanor in his suit pocket and got up.

"You're not destorying this big boy" Micheal exclaimed.

"Then let's bring it on" Shawn exclaimed. The two demons then started to fight, everyone watching the scene. 

"We got to take action, Tahani, Jason, take the people out of the neighborhood, me and Janet will get the judge and make another antidote" Chidi exclaimed. Everyone   
nodded as they went their seperate routes, Meanwhile, Micheal and Shawn fought for hours, Eleanor had to endure it all, she shifted all around Micheal's suit pocket. she even   
felt a bit of motion sickness.

"Hey, Mikey?....I want out" Eleanor moaned. The shifting continued as Micheal and Shawn continued the battle, Tahani and Jason was able to take everyone out of the neighborhood, and Chidi, Janet, and Judge Gen was able to make another antidote, they looked up at the two fighting.

"So what are we aiming at?" Judge Gen asked.

"We're aiming at Shawn, Janet, summon a flying vehicle" Chidi answered. Janet nodded and summoned a plane out of nowhere, they got in and flew towards the fighting duo, Chidi aimed at Shawn with the second antidote, Meanwhile, Micheal was having the upper hand of the fight.

"You cannot beat me, you're just a demon!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I can, and i will!" Micheal exclaimed. Micheal then knocks out Shawn with a sucker punch, Micheal sighed in relief, he then looked at the plane.

"Ok, guys, drop it" He advised. Chidi dropped the antidote on Shawn's face, a few minutes later, Shawn shrunk down into his original size, The Judge then exited the plane as   
it was lowered down, she took Shawn in her hands.

"That take care for this problem...maybe i'll wait until i get myself big" Gen said. Gen then exited out with Shawn, Micheal then sighed, knowing that part of the craziness is over, he then noticed his suit pocket, it had a stain in it, he then got Eleanor out, who was feeling green in the gills.

"Sorry, Micheal...I had motion sickness" Eleanor apologized.

"It's alright, we all had that" Micheal replied. Micheal then puts Eleanor inside of the plane, Eleanor panted. 

"How was it in there?" Jason asked.

"It was insane, but it felt pretty cool" Eleanor replied. Chidi then gave Eleanor the antidote, Micheal knelt down to meet them. 

"Ok, Micheal, open your mouth" Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal nodded as he opened his mouth, Eleanor threw the antidote in the demon's mouth, Micheal swallowed it, Everyone waited for the effects to take it's place.

"Huh...it doesn't seem to be work-" Micheal started. Before Micheal can finish his sentence, a gurgling noise came from his stomach, but this time, it was more intense, the demon held his stomach as he groaned, everyone else looked in worry.

"Micheal? Are you ok?" Janet asked.

"Oooooh, the antidote....it's worse than the concotion...my poor aching stomach, i think i'm gonna be-" Micheal moaned. Micheal's cheeks then puffed up, everyone looked in worry.

"Micheal?" Eleanor asked. Micheal suddenly let out a massive, ground shaking belch, sending the others flying back at 10 feet, Micheal blushes as he patted his stomach.

"O-oh my goodness! Excuse me! I didn't know i had it in me" Micheal exclaimed. Then Micheal started shrinking to his normal size, Everyone exclaimed and cheered in relieful joy, Micheal returned to his normal size, he sighed in joy, Everyone got off the plane and went to Micheal.

"Good to have you back, Mike" Jason exclaimed.

"But let this be a lesson to you" Chidi added.

"Yep, won't drink crazy drinks again" Micheal replied.

"Well, that's enough giant stuff for one day" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what about the neighborhood?" Tahani asked. Everyone looked at the neighborhood, it was damaged from the giant fight of Shawn and Micheal, everyone looked with blank and shocked faces.

"Yeah, we should fix that ASAP" Micheal sighed.


End file.
